Hidden Secrets
by sasukelove37
Summary: My OC, Sage, and Sasuke have been secretly seeing each other for sometime. Sage and Sasuke will be in danger if someone finds out.


warning: This fic MIGHT contain spoilers for Naruto, so be sure to see all of it before reading this.

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Sage met with Sasuke in a nearby mansion

They HAD been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some BECOMING Hokage, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now. This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone ELSE before. Things that not a single soul knew. "Then there was that time I...Destroyed The mighty Sages holy hand granad! "oh, Sage ! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Sasuke blackmailed a a shop owner. OR the time Sage fooled a Bricklayer into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Sage had ever thought possible As Sage was telling another story, She thought She saw SASUKE examining Her. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The MOMENT was over and they departed eachothers company Sage felt SOMETHING had changed that night, but wasn't sure what -

This is THE story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evil. This industructable heroes name: Sage!

\- Sage at that MOMENT felt in her pocket. Thats STRANGE there WAS a NOTE. It said She should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Sage kept this SECRET as it was clearly just for Her - One day, Sage woke up. She got out of bed and WALKED to the bathroom

"Uuuuuuuurgh", SAGE said. "Uuuuuuu that was a greaaaat sleep."

But then she looked up with surprise. "Wait a goshdarn moment," Sage said confusedly (as she really was confused). "That is not MY voice! An alien sound came from Sages mouth. It was DARK, evil, horrific. It was Orochimaru's VOICE!

"OOOOH shiii!" Sage explained!

She ran towards the BATHROOOM and with her hearth bouncing beatedly in her chest looked into the mirror.

It was the evil eyes of OROCHIMARU STARRING back at Sage!

End of CHAPPTER 1

(a/n What did you think? COOOOL isn't it! Chapter 2: The reconning

Sage WAS still looking in the mirror and saw Orochimaru STARRING back at her.

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh gosh" Sage said. It sounded strange in the voice OF Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn't really say 'gosh' that often. Sage ran back to the bedroom. Of course, there her lover was still vaste asleep. "OMG I can't let them know or see me!" Sage exclaimed. A bit too loudly, beccause soon Sage heard a loud groan coming from the sheets.

"Uuuuurgh?" Sasuke said GROGGINGLY. But soon their tiredness was replaced with them looking AT Sage shockingly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke SAID screamingly. "Noooo! Fuck no! Get the fuck away from me! Sage tried to calm Sasuke down (which she did by saying Sasuke to get a grip on himself "It's me, Sasuke, it's really me!"

"ZOMH!"Sasuke said. "Whut happened?"

"I got... bodyswapped" Sage said expositionedly.

"I had suspected something like that, said Sasuke. -

"Why are you looking at me like THAT? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Sage chuckled.

"You're my ONE true friend, Sage, probably the best one I've had in a long TIME. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to YOU sing ...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like TO hug you a bit

"You're TOUCHING me. That's not considered appropriate BEHAVIOR," Sage whispered, Her bottom LIP trembling while Her limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to STOP me." Sasuke stroked His HAND up Sage's hip, and PULLED Her shirt from her trousers. Sage's eyes fluttered shut when She felt Sasuke's FINGERS touch the SKIN of Her lower back. But She forced THEM open again and stared into Sasuke's pretty eyes. "I should stop you." Sage KNEW SHE should. This was Sasuke. Sasuke! Could She dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother SAGE nearly as much.

"Stop me," Sasuke said, and made it sound like a dare

Sage was all set to give Sasuke a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look AT Sasuke.I mean SURE, Sage had seen Sasuke before, but not REALLY SEEN them. Not with these NEW eyes which SAGE now had. Her eyes had BEEN She was seeing for the first the wool was no longer over Her EYES

Sasuke's manly chest. His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable EYEBROWS

In point of fact, SAGES mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool

It dripped on Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind Sages fluids though. ANY kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it SEEMED. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww" "owwwwwww"!

It was A "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to COME

BUT then they shock HANDS firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

"NHaahaahahaaa," said Orochimaru laughingly. "I didn think it would be this easy.

Sage LOOKED up and looked at herself, but she knew it wasn't her.

"Finally," Orochimaru said and looked appreciatingly at herself in a mirror (cuz Orochimaru had a new body). "A body better suited for my brains." "Ah yes, I see you're confused," SAID Orochimaru when SAGE LOOKED AT him confusedly. "All this time, all these years we battled and I fought you... I really just wanted to experience your body UP close (a/n but not in a sexual way! LUlz pervs!)."

"And now..." Orochimaru said again while moving his finger down Sage's body. "I can make my access to your body... permanent."

Sage felt aweful. She didn't want to die in Orochimaru's ugly body! How was Sage going to get out of this?!

But then, Sage saw it!

The Rainbow Tears hanging around Orochimaru's...well, Sage's neck!

And Sage knew the Rainbow Tears was what caused this to happen! Sage had a plan!

Orochimaru," Sage said, faking his depressions, "LET ME touch my body one more time, before I have to say goodbye TO it forever. Orochimaru looked quite interested in THAT proposal. After all, he won! Sage saw her chance.

She grabbed hold of the Rainbow Tears and BANM! Within a puff of purple smoke, Sage had her body back! "Nooooooo!" said Orochimaru and looked down with disappointmently .

Then Sage smacked Orochimaru in THE face. "That's for giving me a bad body! Orochimaru ran. CRYING. In shame. And Sage? WELL, from now of on, Sage would BE more appreciative and careful with her body!


End file.
